Moonlight
by No Angel
Summary: (Part two added) The new rancher comes and Karen has deep feelings for him. However, when her father finds her with Jack one day, he bans her from him. My first fic. Please be nice on the reviews.
1. Farmer Jack

> **_Moonlight_**
> 
> + + + 
> 
>     **Chapter One**
> 
> It was Saturday. Nothing was different. Except this was another busy day at the bar. Karen's relatives were coming over to Flowerbud Village for the first time in five years to check if the wine still has that tangy taste in it. But things have changed a lot in five years. First, the #1 winemaker in the country died, and that was Karen's grandmother. Ever since then the grapes tasted different and the vineyard's been dying. Karen wanted to forget her embarrassing troubles and move to the city. But Ann, her best friend, doesn't like the idea and Karen's father is taking over her life.
> 
> **_+ + +_**
> 
> Karen was ordered to go greet her relatives. Five ferries filled with the " Krystal " family. All the aunts hugged her and the uncles cheered.  
" Oh Karen! I miss you so much!" said her Aunt McKenzie. Hugging her, Karen rolled her eyes.  
" Hi Aunt McKenzie," Karen said miserably. " If you want my mom, she's at the vineyard!"  
" Oh yeah, the Vineyard!" her uncle butted in. " I want to taste those magnificent grapes again!"  
" Actually, grandma died and the grapes have gone weird. They taste different," sighed Karen. Everybody groaned. Only the aunts and uncles came because cousins were too little to come. Karen guided the five aunts and uncles to the vineyard.
> 
> _**+ + +**_
> 
> Karen's mom and dad were hugging the relatives. Karen sat on a wine barrel with Kai in front of her and Ann, who was sucking on a lollipop, sitting right next to her.  
" Karen, every time your relatives come you seem a little shy and hate them," said Kai.  
" No Kai, I don't hate them, I just don't feel comfortable around them as I feel around my parents and you two. But around my father I feel horrible. He's taking over my life. He's too lazy to revive this vineyard, and the way he watches _The Simpsons_, that is no doubt, it's a fact."  
" Aw, c'mon Karen! You can't say that about your father!" said Ann.  
" He's taking over my life! Isn't that bad enough? And I'm so glad that my relatives did no kissies or cheek pinching!"  
" Well," said Ann between licks, " Maybe you could be more nicer to your parents."  
" ... No. I'm going to the bar early," said Karen, " bye." Karen headed for the vineyard exit and her father called out.  
" Karen, where you going?! You ain't going _anywhere_!" snapped her father.  
" What a terrible father! You should let me have my way!" she yelled then ran away.  
" What! Don't be so selfish Karen! What an undutiful daughter!"
> 
> **_+ + +_**
> 
> Karen took a swig of beer. One hour before the bar opened.  
" So how's life been?" asked the bartender. Karen took another drink and didn't respond.  
" Peachy, just peachy Duke," Karen said sarcastically.  
" Uh oh. There's another sign of moodiness. Your father banging down on you?"  
" Life isn't good right now, Duke. The vineyard's dying, my father is a wreck, and I want to go to the city to become a famous dancer."   
" Really?" They talked about the vineyard for an hour. The door slammed open and Karen's relatives immediately sat down, asking for wine and beer.  
" WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Duke screamed over the roaring and excited crowd.  
" MY RELATIVES!" Karen screamed back to Duke. He tried to make out what her words were.  
" YOUR RELATIVES?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
" WHO CARES! WE CAN GET MORE MONEY BY THEM, ANYWAYS!"
> 
> **_+ + +_**
> 
> Karen took some orders. Some more people, like Kai, Jeff and the Shipper came. She was too busy. Her aunts ordered vodka and her uncles wine. She served them finally and got to the other customers.  
" We're too busy! Hold up, Kai!" complained Karen. She was soaked in sweat and her fingers were shaking from writing down orders.  
" I can help," volunteered Kai. Karen turned to him and nodded happily.  
" Finally someone volunteers," said Karen to herself. She was holding a glass of wine and was struggling to hold it because she had five other beers in her arms. Accidently, she dropped the wine and slipped on the floor—landing flat on her face. " Ouch."  
" Are you okay?" a voice was heard. Karen lifted her head up and to her blurry sight, she saw a cute boy her age with a backwards hat and worn out overalls.  
" I'm fine, just splendid," she rudely said. She lifted herself up and wiped off the wine she got on her shorts. " What's your name?" She sounded so concern now.  
" I'm Jack. I'm the new farmer down the road," he said.  
" Really?" Karen said. She studied him. Jack studied her. " I'm Karen.."  
" Hi Karen, you run the bar?" he shyly asked. Karen blushed deeply. She was madly in love with someone she barely knew.  
" Yeah.." She realized what she said. " Oh, no! I help the bartender out! So I guess you can say I am a waitress."  
" Cool.." There was a long moment of silence. " Oh, uh.. Could you take my order, please?" asked Jack. Karen nodded. " May I have some of your sparkling wine?"  
Oh, anything for you, Karen thought. She smiled sweetly like she never did in years. Happily, she trotted to the wine barrel and filled a sparkling new glass with wine. She handed Jack the wine carefully, trying not to be so clutzy like she is around cute boys.  
" Thanks," said Jack hotly. He took a drink. " Wow, it's great. You have a vineyard?"  
" Yeah, but my dad runs it and it's pretty much.. Dead. Reviving it won't be so easy," signed Karen. She looked into Jack's blue eyes. " It's on the house, by the way, since you're a new farmer.."  
" Really? Wow, awesome! Good thing because I spent all my money on bird feed and seeds!" he laughed. Karen slapped him stupidly.  
" That was an offer! You should be taking it seriously because I barely do that around here!"
> 
> **_+ + +_**
> 
> Karen came out very late that night. Four in the morning. She was high on wine and obviously drunk. She thought about what she did and she felt bad for slapping Jack like that. She sighed and thought she'd apologize tomorrow. Her day was very very busy. Luckily tomorrow was her day off. Karen fell asleep on the couch.
> 
> **A/N** : So what do you think? It's my first fic. I made it very late at night when I was extremely bored. Please read and review. If you review my story, I'll review your story if ya' got one! Lol, but the #1 rule : R/R! If I get enough, I will add chapter two! Thankies! 


	2. Swimming

> **_Moonlight_**
> 
> + + + 
> 
>     **Chapter Two**
> 
> " Karen! Karen!" a voice called out. Karen yawned and looked up. She saw two angry parents and a worried Kai leaning over her.  
" Oh, hi mom and dad, Kai. I'm going upstairs, okay?" Just as Karen was halfway through the stairs, her mom cleared her throat loudly and called out for Karen.  
" Karen, get down here right now and explain to me why you came home late last night!"  
" I was drunk and high last night, so what?!"  
" No," started her father, " it's not a ' so what '! Karen, I told you to come home immediately at 12!"  
" Well, father, I would of came in ten seconds if I had a car!" Karen yelled.  
" Oh no. It's the city again, huh?" sighed her mom.  
" Who cares anymore now, huh?! I'm going to my room, it's still late," said Karen.  
" Karen? It's 11 in the morning," assured her father. Glumly, she turned around and stared at him lifelessly.  
" Karen?" Kai whispered. " You okay?"  
" Peachy, just swell," Karen said sarcastically. " I NEVER FELT SO AGGRAVATED IN MY LIFE."  
" Karen! Sit down and eat a late breakfast with us," her father ordered. She rolled her eyes and he slapped her on the head—hard.  
Ow! That hurt you mortal, she thought. Karen sat down, her head pounding and other things banging down on her. She stared at the pancake she had on the table.  
" Eat it," her mother quietly said. Karen looked at her then took a bite. She thought it was delicious. While chewing, she looked across the table and saw Kai drinking out of the syrup and stuffing the flapjack in his mouth. Quickly Karen lost her appetite when she saw Kai's face with pancake mix and syrup.  
" I'm not hungry," Karen quietly scolded. She picked herself up, grabbed her purse and went to the Green Ranch, her father cursing after her.
> 
> + + +
> 
> " So, how's the vineyard?" asked Ann.  
" Horrible. Everyday I lose my appetite because I see Kai eating like a pig," said Karen.  
" Hehe. You like him, don't chya?" Ann teased.  
" Not really. He's cute in some ways, but disgusting in others.. Promise to keep a secret?" Karen asked.  
" Sure!" Ann exclaimed. " Of course!"  
" I like Jack." Ann gasped. " I really do! He's cute and he's soo much better than what's his face."  
" Wow, Karen! That's just incredible!" said Ann. " Does he know?"  
" Of course not," said Karen. She set herself down on the fence. " But I have to apologize to him for something."  
" Really? What's that?" asked Ann.  
" I slapped him—hard—on the face yesterday because I gave him a free beer and he didn't take it seriously. I never do that, you know.. He left immediately after I slapped him and he had an odd look on his face."  
" Wow. Well, go do it now! I have work to accomplish!" Ann started to brush Cliffgard. Karen jumped off the fence, smiled, and hurried to the Johto Ranch which whom Jack owned.
> 
> + + +
> 
> " Hello?" Karen asked as she entered. She saw Jack working like hell. " Jack, can I talk to you?"  
" Sure, what is it about? The pain on my cheek?!" said Jack rudely.  
" I just want to say.. Sorry I hit you yesterday.. I'm really really sorry, I'm always like that at least a week every month," Karen said.  
" Well I'm sorry for not taking the free drink seriously. I acted like a fool," said Jack. " So, want to go on a date hottie?!"  
" I'm not that sorry!" yelled Karen. " Well why don't we just go swimming instead?"  
" Sure, I'll get into my swimming suit," said Jack.
> 
> + + +
> 
> Soon they both were swimming in the water. Karen had a purple bikini and Jack, well, had blue swim boxers. Jack tried to get closer to Karen but she moved away farther, trying to avoid him from trying anything funny.  
" So Jack, how's farming life?" asked Karen.  
" It's great. Sort of boring, but I wish I took Kai's place to stay with you," he said beautifully. Karen's face flushed and she dived underwater before Jack grabbed her.  
" Uhh, Jack, do you know any good swim moves?" Karen asked him.  
" The cannonball and the I-Love-The-Girl-Swimming-With-Me move," he teased. Suddenly he stopped swimming for Karen. Karen looked at him oddly and Jack was focusing on something under the water—his foot.  
" What's going on? Did a fish bite you? What's wrong?" asked Karen flatly. Jack kept diving underwater in the same place. He had his foot caught in something.  
" My foot's caught in something," he said. " And I'm bleeding!"  
" Ohmigod!" Karen gasped in a worried voice. The water around them turned pinkish. Karen dived underwater and tried to get his foot out of the root. It was tied tightly around his ankle and it was bleeding a lot. Finally, the root unclasped around his ankle and Karen took Jack to shore. " You okay?"  
" Ugh.." he groaned. His forehead turned blue. He looked at Karen. " I think..." Karen looked worried and tears welled in her eyes. She stared at Jack. His face was pale.
> 
> + + +
> 
> They managed to make it passed the Green Ranch safely. After all, remember the Green Ranch is neighboring the beach. Jack was limping horribly and Karen had one of his arms around her neck. She tried to comfort him but he weeped quietly, with pain. There was a terribly deep scar around his ankle and the blood looked eternal. Finally they reached the Potion Shop Dealer's house. Karen knocked the door impatiently.  
" Oh hi Karen," greeted Kent, the Dealer's grandson.  
" Get your grandpa here," Karen ordered. Kent nodded and went to go get the Dealer. " Hey, Dealer Dude, the new farmer Jack, had an accident—"  
" Oh hello Jack! You seem mighty pale!" said the Dealer.  
" Duh! He got cut in those spiny roots in the water and he is bleeding nonstop!" Karen whined.  
" Ohmigod!!" yelled the Dealer. " Get in here, quickly! We must bandage it!"
> 
> + + +
> 
> Jack came out happily with stitches. He wasn't going to die, afterall. But he still lost a huge quart of blood and he was to be taken care of that later. Karen hugged him and she got tears of joy.  
" I feel so stupid. I'm so sorry I'm crying, but I'm glad," she told him. Jack nodded and smiled. They leaned forward and kissed eachother, passionately—outside the Potion Shop. Suddenly, Karen's father found them..
> 
> **A/N** : Well aren't you curious what happens?! R/R if you didn't already! 


End file.
